


Safe from the world (though the world will try)

by Squidbitchbutyucky (Squidbitch)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Because everyone in this fandom has one apparently, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Oh, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Worship, junos very loud and sexy, so obviously this is porn but, speaking of which, they out here being real in love and soft n shit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitchbutyucky
Summary: A spare moment in busy lives.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Safe from the world (though the world will try)

**Author's Note:**

> Juno and Nureyev are both afab in this one, kids!

"You know, it's very jarring, seeing you like this." Peter mentions, presses a tiny kiss to Juno's collarbone. 

Juno sits back down on Peter's thighs to admire his handiwork. "What, seeing me tie your wrists up? This isn't the first time I've tied someone to a bed, Nureyev." He glances down at Peter's face, with an amused smirk. "You really can't imagine me being dominant?"

"Oh I've imagined it many times, darling." Peter laughs. "But seeing it in real life is still strange, Juno. You're normally so cute and needy. Not that I dislike any of it. You're attractive every second I see you, dear. Just now, you seem so powerful and luminous. You really are a goddess."

Juno rolls his eye, and leans down to kiss him. A deep kiss that wipes Nureyev's mind clean of everything, but Juno's mouth on his own, at the flutter in his chest. He can always seem to change the mood in accordance with his own whims at the drop of the hat. Get Peter exactly as riled up as he wants, or simply melt him into a puddle with only a kiss. When he pulls away, Peter's chest tugs with the loss. "You talk too much. If I wanted to hear a lecture I'd go watch a documentary."

"But what _do_ you want to do, dear?" Peter asks, feigning innocence with a flutter of his eyelashes. 

He looks nonplussed by the performance, ignores Peter's hard work completely. "Move your fingers for me." Peter does as he's told, gives them a little flex and a wiggle. Rolls his wrists for good measure. "Everything comfortable? Are they too tight?"

"They're perfect."

"Good." He says, before he kisses him softly once more. Juno, as always, is warm. His mouth is hot and wet as he licks his way into Peter's, playing with his teeth. It's not only his mouth that's warm, either. His hands burn in comparison to the slightly too cold room. They tingle skin as his thumb swipes over his cheekbone, and the other traces over the light scars under his nipples. His thighs prickle and tingle against him. 

When Juno pulls away, Peter tries to chase his lips. The lady backs out of his reach, smirks when Peter tugs at his restraints. “I shoulda done this ages ago. You’re so cute when you’re needy.”

“You should have, my dear,” Peter sighs. “You’re so strong, and when you can feel it as well as I can see it… God, Juno, you have no idea what that does to me.”

Juno’s eye gets soft. He leans forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips again. “Don’t get all mushy when I’m trying to be all dominant. You’ll ruin the mood,” he sinks lower down on Peter’s body. “But…” he traces Peter’s neck, his collarbone, the scars under his nipples all slow and slight as he speaks. “I think I get what you mean. You’re gorgeous, Nureyev.” He kisses the soft skin of his sternum. “When you’re on top of me, fucking me, fingering me, kissing me, holding me. You’re so tall and strong above me, that I think that I can understand why someone would want to worship something.” 

Juno kisses the crease of his hip, adding just the smallest amount of teeth. Peter whimpers quietly, but Juno has keen ears, and he gives him the most mischievous smile. “I love you so much.” Another kiss, this one to his knee. “You’re beautiful. I love you like a sun loves to burn.” The lightest bite to the inside of his thigh. “I will love you when you’re sad, or angry, I can kiss you when you cry,” his eye closes, while he presses up against this skin. “The stars can flicker out, and the moons can stop turning, but this feeling isn’t going anywhere.” 

Juno makes him feel something similar. What he’d said earlier, about worship, about the understanding of what must have gone through someone else’s head when they decided to make something their religion. Nureyev can know that feeling as a burn in his chest. How Juno has previously given his love, his body up for Nureyev, given his trust. Not as a gift, nor as a pitying charity. Simply because he wants to. Peter knows the surety that he will love Juno for the rest of his life as he knows what breathing feels like. 

And the lady returns the sentiment with such grace. When Juno is underneath him, desperate and needy, a gorgeous fluency to his half-spoken cries. Now, above him. The dim light caught into his hair like fire that Peter wants to catch on himself, blaze on his skin until there is nothing left. The glow in his eye, and that lovely curve from his jaw to his neck. Peter thinks he could taste honey if he could only kiss him there. There is such a rough elegance to the way Juno has learned to occupy a space. 

He trusts him with this, and he feels his heart in his chest, in acquaintance with his own private sun. A harsh love that Peter could not ignore when he’d stolen a kiss and a key, and that same love that he won’t ignore, so prevalent right now. 

Juno shares that feeling with him. That, more than anything makes Peter feel his love like a blinding light all through his chest. 

“ _Juno_ ,” he says, his voice rough. He feels like he might cry. “I love you too, please know that.” There are tears in his eyes. A small sob escapes him, can’t help it with all that this lady has made him feel. After all this time, nothing quite breaks him like Juno’s honesty does. “Now you’re the one being mushy.”

Juno looks back up at him, a worried little look in his eye that makes Peter’s heart leap out of his chest. “You okay, Nureyev?”

“Perfect, my love. Green.”

Juno kisses him shortly on the lips. “Good boy.” Then he goes back to his previous position on the bed. Juno rubs softly between his legs, and a whimper escapes his lips again. He slides his tongue against his thigh, before he presses his mouth against Peter. 

He moans, after all that waiting to be really touched, he can’t help it. Juno eats him out slowly, licking his entrance, and sucking his cock. Peter so badly wants to tug at his locs, or hold hold them out of his face, at least gain to leverage to fuck up against that mouth. He can feel the scarf strain against his wrists, as he struggles to get free, let him do something. The most he can do is prop his legs on Junos' (very pretty) shoulders, and try to push him impossibly closer. 

One of those strong, rough hands takes his hip, and pins him to the bed. A laugh like a bell as he mouths at Nureyev’s thigh. The man is ready to beg him to continue. “Goddamn greedy, huh? Can’t stand not being in control?”

He sucks wetly on Peter’s cock, and he _squirms_. “Juno-“ he whines. 

“Hey, shut up,” he snaps. “I’m the one making demands. Peter clamps his mouth shut, and Juno smirks. “My good boy. You just want me to command you, huh?” Peter gives him a small nod. 

Fuck, that’s something that’s always got him. Juno’s always been bossy. Demanded attention when it wasn’t freely given. Peter’s always wanted to hear it in bed, and the sound of it rushes straight between his legs. His cock twitches at the same time that Juno slides his tongue, pressing hard, over it. Peter shakes, wonders if Juno can feel him breaking like the earth during seismic activity. 

He can hear Juno from here as well. Whenever Juno eats him out, or has his fingers in him, it’s usually at Peter’s demand. He always gives the cutest little moans. Now, he’s a bit quieter, but he pulls away when Peter gets too close to mutter affirmations into the crease of his leg. 

Peter is tight jawed, feeling himself get closer again as Juno runs his tongue down, up to his dick, feels him wrap around his cock and suck hard. “Fuck, Juno.” He gasps. The lady has a smirk against his lips as he pulls away. 

“You’re so sexy. Fuck, I’m so glad I get to be with you like this. Glad I get to be with you _at all_.” His eye shines when he looks at him from between his legs, and _oh_ , he’s a sight like this. There’s slick all over his chin and lips. His locs are _everywhere_. Peter wishes he could take a picture, keep this memory for years to come. “My good boy, my king. You doing okay?”

Peter feels his legs tremble. Even this far into it, Juno still cares for his well being. Though, when Peter is in charge he asks if Juno’s alright very often, it still feels nice to know he cares. “Yes, please keep going.” Juno assesses a second or two to make sure he’s back from the edge, before he slides his tongue over his cock once more. 

He tugs again at his wrists to pull Juno’s hair. He wishes he could show him how this makes him feel. How all of it makes him feel. It’s overwhelming, mouth hot and wet against him, sure movements. Peter feels like screaming, or shouting, or grinding himself against Juno until he comes. It’s so much, and it’s so good. 

It takes an embarrassing amount of time before he’s dangling off the edge again. He gasps hard, biting his lip to hold back moans. His nails dig into his palms. His legs once again, try to pull Juno closer, keep him there as he braces for an orgasm. “Juno,” he sobs. He’s so far gone, but it’s unsurprising with this magnificent lady. “Juno, I’m close, _Juno_ , I- _fuck_ ,“

Peter feels his body arch and stiffen; it feels far away from reality. White hot pleasure rolls through him. He feels like he might pass out from it. Everything else phases out, but the feeling of Juno’s lovely mouth, working him until it’s hard to breathe, and his hands keeping Nureyev’s legs open enough. 

When he’s done he looks down on Juno where he’s pressing light little kisses to his thighs. Peter brings a hand down to touch his face. Or he tries to, anyways, it gets held back by the scarf still around his wrists. Juno crawls back up, and kisses him. Nureyev kisses him back, tasting himself on Juno’s lips. 

He pulls away slowly. “How’re you feeling, honey?”

A stray loc has fallen out of his bun, and into his face. His lips are still wet, his eye shines with adoration. The angle of his jaw, the fullness of his lips, the cross hatching scars that skate all over his body. He thinks he falls in love all over again with this lady. “Juno, I’m _perfect_.”

Juno smiles just enough for Peter to see it, and it feels like a secret. His chest swoops. “Sure are, c’mon, let's untie you.”

Juno unites him easily, before he starts kissing his wrists. When Juno’s in his lap like that, trying to show him love, Peter can’t help but feel a lot. Juno hasn’t come yet, and that's unacceptable on Peter’s part. He may have been submissive for this, but he still wants Juno to feel just as overwhelmed and unhinged. After all, he always comes everytime he tops Juno. 

Peter leans forward, and drags his teeth on Juno’s neck. He uses his hands to roughly push Juno up, silently asking him to prop up on his knees. “Juno,” he says in his throat, before he starts to leave hickies on his chest. “You’ve yet to finish, my love.” 

The lady’s breath hitches, “You don’t gotta, if it really bothers you, I can-“

He touches one of Juno’s soft tits in his hand, speaking against the other. It’s exquisite, seeing him shiver because of it. “I think you underestimate how much I want you.”

Juno laughs shakily. “And your stamina, apparently.” Peter sucks on a pierced nipple, and Juno makes a cute, high pitched noise. He presses closer, arching his back, and gripping Peter’s shoulder. “ _Shit_ ,”

Juno lets himself fall back into the mattress, and Nureyev crawls up to kiss him. He wraps his fingers tight into Juno’s locs, and gives them a tug. He’s been wanting to do that all night, he thanks god he finally has the chance. He makes the prettiest noises when he does, tilts his head back, moans quietly. 

Peter snakes a hand down, between Juno’s legs. His fingers slides across his tummy, following the trail of hair that leads to his clit. He rubs him there, dips down between his labia, so when he starts to rub his clit again, it’s slick. “You’re so wet for me, my dear. Here I thought I enjoyed _myself_ , and you were here dripping just from sucking me off.” Juno squirms in his arms. 

“Yeah-I mean, you-“ Peter gives a particular hard rub just to hear him cut his train of thought off with a moan. “Y-you’re really sexy when you come. Thought I might finish just from watching you.” He admits. His face is an adorable red, and his nails grip hard at Peter’s shoulders. “Want-“ he moans. “I want-“

“What would you like, gorgeous one?” Peter rubs him faster and harder just to hear him cut up his words with gasps and pants.

“Just-“ he bucks his hips forward. “Please, _Nureyev. Fuck_ \- please uh, want your f-fingers.”

Nureyev smirks. “Oh, is _that_ all? You should have said something, love.”

Juno growls his frustration, his brow furrowing. “Smug bastard, hurry _up_.”

Nureyev does as asked, no matter how rudely requested, and slides a finger inside of Juno. He wiggles all needy and bratty. “More, c’mon I can take it.” 

He’s a little rough with him, slides another finger in, and kisses him hard. When he slides both out, and pushes hard back in, Juno cries out. Peter loves fingering him. He loves fucking him with his strap more, but there’s a certain novelty with his fingers deep inside him. 

Peter presses up against that spot inside him, that makes Juno beg, and he writhes. “Nureyev, _please_.” Peter smirks. Then he adds another finger, and Juno makes a noise like a scream, louder than the slick sounds coming from between his legs. 

“You’re so easy for me, my good girl.” Juno grips his shoulder, nails digging in. He hopes there will be rough scratch marks there soon. “My pretty girl, you’re so lovely when you’re getting wrecked.” His other hand pulls at his locs again, and Juno pushes closer with it. God, he’s sexy. “You’ve ruined me, you know. Even after that first night, being with anyone else wouldn’t work. Not that I didn’t _try_ , but I think everyone could tell that my heart wasn’t in it, and would usually have us stop before it got too far. If it didn’t I would always tell them I couldn’t for _some_ reason.” He presses an open mouthed kiss to Junos pulse point. When he pulls away from the mark against his skin, Peter runs the thumb of his free hand over his cheek bone. “I’d say it was one thing that does it for me. Your face when you’re lost in pleasure like this. The way your thighs feel rubbing against me.” He moves his leg, which is braced under Juno’s thigh so he can keep his balance as he touches him with both hands. “Even the way you feel inside.” To prove his point, he curls his fingers shortly before he continues fucking him. “But my dear, it’s everything. It’s all the qualities that make up Juno Steel, even outside of sex.” 

Juno tips his head back, shaking. His thighs squeeze around Peter’s waist, and he whimpers. “I’m close. Please, fuck, _please_ , Nureyev. Need you.”

Peter looks down at where his fingers are inside him, and that’s a little too much to take. Peter sinks down much further, props one of Junos legs over his shoulder and sucks at his clit. Juno’s hands immediately fly to his hair, pulling, and grinding forward into his mouth and onto his fingers.

“Shit!” Juno cries out. “Nureyev, fuck, _fuck_.” His eye rolls back. “I’m- shit-“ he gasps so hard and high pitched, Peter worries he will choke. Juno pulses around his fingers, breathing hard. Peter keeps moving his fingers and licking his clit through it, up until Juno whimpers from overstimulation, and pushes his head away. He keeps his eye on Peter the entire time he cleans his fingers off with his tongue. 

He takes long slow breaths. “Shit.” He whispers. “You always make it so good. Lay down.” He orders, and Nureyev lays back into the sheets. They’re so soft, that he could almost fall asleep right here. Instead, Juno kisses his forehead sweetly. “Water?”

Peter smiles. Aftercare is always lovely, and if his heart weren’t already so happy, it may be euphoric. “Yes, that sounds lovely.” Juno hands him the cup on their bedside table, and takes it when he’s done. 

Juno gathers him up in his strong arms, and Nureyev feels wonderfully safe. He’s warm and just so soft in all the right places. The man Peter Nureyev fell for, and he’s so happy to be with him. “How do you feel?” Juno asks. 

Peter tucks his face into Juno’s neck. “Wonderful. And you?”

Juno laughs, and it sounds like how golden hour feels. “Sticky, but it’s not all bad. I have you, so it can’t be.”

Peter kisses him softly just under his ear. “I feel the same, we should clean up.” He mentions. The sheets will be horribly dirty if they don’t clean up soon; they’re both covered in sweat and one another’s come. Still, Peter feels so happy in Juno’s arms. He never wants to leave, and he makes no motion to. 

Unfortunately, Juno extracts himself. “Yeah, you’re probably not feeling great.” The air is unbearably cold. He swings his legs off the bed, and unsteadily stands on them. 

“ _Juno_.” Nureyev fixes him with a look, and Juno snorts. Unbefitting for the moment, but it’s so him, that Nureyev doesn’t have it in himself to be disappointed. “Can it wait?”

A huff that could be a laugh. “ _Fine_.”

And Peter thanks several deities for this man. 


End file.
